milkywayfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagittarius Black Hole
"There she is; the biggest, baddest one of them all..." '' '''Sagittarius A*' is the official, scientifically-accepted name of the supermassive black hole found at the center of the Galaxy. The black hole is situated at the centermost point of the Core of the Milky Way galaxy and has been a noted and near enough obsessively-studied source of radio wave and gamma ray emissions for centuries. Though the black hole is considered off-limits to the vast majority of Galactic citizens, it falls under UFHW jurisdiction and its domain has been explored countless times by scientists and thrill-seekers alike. Astrography and history Sagittarius A* lies at the exact center of the Milky Way galaxy. Many star systems are on such unstable orbits around the black hole that systems like Washington or S2 may get sucked into it or ejected out of the galaxy into the intergalactic void in the future, though the likelihood of this ever occurring is as of yet, uncertain. As Sagittarius A* is one of the largest black holes in the Local Cluster of Galaxies, travel to the black hole has been very rare, with official voyages being undertaken for research purposes only. UFHW and MWGG protocol strictly requires that all starships to fly at least 250 light years away from Sagittarius A* if passing through the Core, unless the trip is for research purposes, in which case said distance would be 100 light years. However, the black hole has been approached several times in recent years by thrill-seekers or lost starships which have wandered off their designated flight paths and trajectories due to computer glitches or software errors; the closest reported encounter with the black hole occurred in 2773, when an unlicensed starship deemed unfit to fly by the UFHW's Space Command managed to record twenty-three minutes of footage of the black hole pulling in a cloud of matter from a distance of 4.2 light years, a distance roughly comparable to the distance between the Sol System and the three stars of the Alpha Centauri System. At that distance, the video feed was influenced surprisingly heavily by the gravitational pull of the black hole, becoming highly warped and contorted, and eventually cut off at around four minutes in, only returning once the starship it was recorded from exited the black hole's sphere of influence. The recording was salvaged and later released to the public upon return to the pilot's home planet of Maglofnez, though it is unclear just how much, if any part of the footage is real. It is believed by many that the Sagittarius A* black hole harbors a gateway to a different universe, and frequent gamma-ray bursts within the region are cited by some as being evidence for some form of interdimensional travel occurring within the black hole, with most theories alleging that the black hole is in fact, a wormhole large enough to bridge the gap between two universes. Although wormholes (interconnected black holes which enable interstellar travel) are confirmed to exist and have been utilized for centuries as a method of relatively quick, 'slip-space' travel across the Galaxy, especially by the Qlaxika, the claim that Sag. A* is in fact, a wormhole has been disputed non-stop by leading physicists from around the Galaxy tasked with studying the very nature of the black hole. Most Human physicists dispute the idea that Sagittarius A* is a black hole, as data sent from specialized UFHW probes suggests that the black hole does not meet the necessary criteria for being a wormhole or some other type of interstellar tunnel, despite its size and apparent mass. "Time and time again our studies have proven and confirmed that the black hole labeled Sagittarius A* is nothing more than just that, a black hole; albeit a large, and somewhat unpredictable one in terms of gamma-ray bursts occurring within the area. Our studies, as extensive as they were, found no evidence pertaining to the idea that the black hole fits all of the necessary requirements for being a wormhole, and as such we strongly advise all interstellar passengers to steer clear of the 'hole when passing through the Core. Any suggestion that Sag. A* is a wormhole should remain in the realm of science-fiction as it contradicts the vast amounts of available scientific evidence suggesting otherwise, though we collectively believe the idea is somewhat intriguing." ''Official Statement By the Human Union for Scientific Research Regarding the Nature of Black Holes, published on-line Jan. 5, 2781; 8:12 PM EDT'' Species residing closer to the Core, however, take a slightly different view on the matter; the Washingtonians viewed the black hole, which can be seen clearly from their home planet, as a god, whereas Megalodons have drawn slightly different conclusions to the Human consensus, having also studied the black hole at somewhat close distances. Category:Milky Way Category:Core Category:Black holes